


old problem, new solution

by judgment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: With Oikawa's help, Ushijima turns an old problem on its head.





	old problem, new solution

“You should come to Shiratorizawa,” said Ushijima.

“Why don’t _you_ come to Seijou, jackass,” Oikawa spat, and left.

Ushijima pondered.

Five months later, Aobajousai finally won the preliminaries while what remained of Shiratorizawa’s team despaired. “Why?!” wept Goshiki on the opposite court. Seijou’s cheering squad rallied for Miracle Boy Wakatoshi heartily, nevermind that they stole the nickname from Tendou.

Wordlessly, Oikawa marched up to Ushijima and gave him a warm, tight, tearful embrace.

_So it works this way too,_ Ushijima thought dazedly as they collected their medals. He didn’t really care for those. He had tons of them at home.


End file.
